Various new refrigerant gases have been developed to replace certain other refrigerant gases which have become damaging to the ozone in the atmosphere when released therein. These new substitute refrigerant gases such as AZ-50, HP-80, MP-39, HP-62, MP-66, R134A and HP81 are problematic to piston-driven compressors in that they require the replacement of the lubricant oils for synthetic oils in the compressors whereby to prevent the compressors from overheating. These refrigerants and oils are very expensive and develop other problems in that the new lubricants absorb humidity. It is therefore necessary to install dryer cartridges in the liquid refrigerant lines to remove the humidity in the oil and in the refrigerant and this requires additional costs and periodic maintenance to change the filters. In summary, piston-driven compressor manufacturers are recommending that the refrigerant gases be changed for refrigerants which are costly and problematic. Ideally, freon 22 is a refrigerant gas which is less costly and still permissible as it is less damaging to the ozone layer, but the compressors which were built to operate with freon 12 or 502 will heat up and eventually break down if they operate with freon 22 gas. Accordingly, the manufacturers have placed a notice that such compressors cannot use this type of refrigerant gas and the resulting problems are as specified above.